robocopfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Comics
In May 1990, Marvel Comics released the first issue of an ongoing RoboCop comic book series based on the movie. The series ran for 23 issues, ending in January 1992. In addition, a one-shot was released in August 1990, reprinting in color the 1987 black and white magazine adaptation of the movie. That same month also saw a black and white magazine adaptation of the movie sequel RoboCop 2, as well as a three issue mini-series, printing in color the same contents as the RoboCop 2 magazine. The stories told within these issues take place between the second and third RoboCop movies. Entering the Marvel universe, RoboCop’s futuristic setting is expanded beyond the restrictions of a Hollywood budget. Most likely to give the “future of law enforcement” a more science fiction based reality, gangs now ride on hover bikes, urban droids carry out public services like waste disposal, and almost anyone with the know-how or money can create a giant killer robot. The consistent theme throughout the 23 issues is RoboCop’s continuing struggle to balance his humanity with the machine Omni Consumer Products made him into after his brutal death. In the meantime, he’s fighting killer robots, cyborg animals, OCP’s rival companies, foreign nations, mercenaries, and OCP’s attempts to mass produce RoboCops. RoboCop Volume 1 (23 issues) RoboCopIssue1.jpg|link=Kombat Zone (marvel comic)|No 1 (March 1990) Kombat Zone RoboCopIssue2.jpg|link=Murphy's Law (marvel comic)|No 2 (April 1990) Murphy's Law RoboCopIssue3.jpg|link=Dreamerama (marvel comic)|No 3 (May 1990) Dreamerama RoboCopIssue4.jpg|link=Dead Man's Dreams (marvel comic)|No 4 (June 1990) Dead Man's Dreams RoboCopIssue5.jpg|link=War (marvel comics)#War Monger|No 5 (July 1990) War Part 1: War Monger RoboCopIssue6.jpg|link=War (marvel comics)#War Crimes|No 6 (August 1990) War Part 2: War Crimes RoboCopIssue7.jpg|link=Robosaur (marvel comic)|No 7 (September 1990) Robosaur RoboCopIssue8.jpg|link=Gangbuster (marvel comic)|No 8 (October 1990) Gangbuster RoboCopIssue9.jpg|link=Vigilante! (marvel comics)#Power Play|No 9 (November 1990) Vigilante! Part 1: Power Play RoboCopIssue10.jpg|link=Vigilante! (marvel comics)#Rough Justice|No 10 (December 1990) Vigilante! Part 2: Rough Justice RoboCopIssue11.jpg|link=Unfinished Business (marvel comic)|No 11 (January 1991) Unfinished Business RoboCopIssue12.jpg|link=Purgatory (marvel comic)|No 12 (February 1991) Purgatory RoboCopIssue13.jpg|link=Past Sins (marvel comic)|No 13 (March 1991) Past Sins RoboCopIssue14.jpg|link=Dreams (marvel comic)|No 14 (April 1991) Dreams RoboCopIssue15.jpg|link=Ashes (marvel comic)|No 15 (May 1991) Ashes RoboCopIssue16.jpg|link=TV Crimes (marvel comic)|No 16 (June 1991) TV Crimes RoboCopIssue17.jpg|link=Private Lives (marvel comic)|No 17 (July 1991) Private Lives RoboCopIssue18.jpg|link=Mind Bomb (marvel comics)#Mind Bomb Part 1|No 18 (August 1991) Mind Bomb Part 1 RoboCopIssue19.jpg|link=Mind Bomb (marvel comics)#Mind Bomb Part 2|No 19 (September 1991) Mind Bomb Part 2 RoboCopIssue20.jpg|link=The Cutting Edge (marvel comic)|No 20 (October 1991) The Cutting Edge RoboCopIssue21.jpg|link=Beyond the Law (marvel comics)#Beyond the Law Part 1|No 21 (November 1991) Beyond the Law Part 1 RoboCopIssue22.jpg|link=Beyond the Law (marvel comics)#Beyond the Law Part 2|No 22 (December 1991) Beyond the Law Part 2 RoboCopIssue23.jpg|link=Beyond the Law (marvel comics)#Beyond the Law Part 3|No 23 (January 1992) Beyond the Law Part 3 RoboCop 2 (3 issues) R2Comic.jpg|link=RoboCop 2 (comic series)|Part 1 (Late August 1990) R2Comic2.jpg|link=RoboCop 2 (comic series)|Part 2 (Early September 1990) R2Comic3.jpg|link=RoboCop 2 (comic series)|Part 3 (Late September 1990) R2ComicTPB.jpg|link=RoboCop 2 (comic series)|RoboCop 2 Magazine (collected color reprint) Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comics Category:Comics‏